


Contest

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Cock Rings, F/M, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Contest

You’d been together for quite a few years. And when your sex life was as healthy as yours was with Spencer, it could get boring, so you always tried to switch it up. “Let’s have a contest to see who can outdo the other,” you said. In your years together, you’d never used anything more than a dildo when it came to sex toys. 

“What’s our limit?” he asked, the smile on his face telling you just how excited he was about this particular challenge.

You racked your brain for thoughts on what things might cost, but it was so all over the map. “How about two toys a piece? Price is whatever. And we go for one which we a nearly positive the other will want to use and be into and one has to be something really out there.”

“Deal,” he said, pressing his lips to yours. Despite his voice, you could tell by the uneasiness of his kiss, he was actually nervous. Maybe he thought you’d judge him for something he picked out. “I’ll go to the place on third after work tomorrow.”

—-

Since you got out of work before Spencer, you also headed to the store on third street, settling on a vibrating cock ring (that you were positive he would be interested in using) and a a pair of leather handcuffs (which you never expected him to be into - at least on his end). You figured they wouldn’t be a waste because you would absolutely use the handcuffs if he didn’t want to…or even if he did. 

When you got home, you put your purchases to the side and waited about two hours for Spencer to come home. “Hey, love,” he said happily, his small smile conveying that he was a bit nervous with his purchases. “So should we just show each other what we got?”

Hopping off the kitchen counter, you grabbed the bag with your purchases and walked outside. “You do one first,” you laughed, watching as he pulled out a pair of glass balls. Ben wa balls. Those should be fun. “I will absolutely use those.” Spencer closed his eyes slowly, undoubtedly picturing it and trying to control himself.

“I got this,” you said, pulling out the cock ring. That one he could get into. He shuffled back and forth on both feet. There was a definite excitement building and you both kind of wanted to just run inside and devour each other. 

Unable to wait, you pulled out the handcuffs. His eyes widened, but then he smirked. “Was that the one I wouldn’t want to use?” he asked. Apparently, you had been wrong. Your boyfriend had a kinky streak. God, that made you even hotter. You wanted him stripped underneath you with his hands tied to the bed. 

Finally, he pulled out the item you weren’t supposed to be interested in. When he pulled them out, you gasped. They were nipple clamps. If he’d asked you to use them, you probably would’ve turned him down, but seeing them in front of you, with little padlock hearts dangling from them, they actually looked cute and the imagined feeling of using them made your panties wet. “Well, it seems like both of us will be using the one the other never expected us to use,” you smiled.

“Oh, good god,” he mumbled, grabbing your hand and bringing you toward the bedroom. 

You laughed and closed the door behind you, giggling as Spencer placed his hand under your shirt and immediately peeled it off. “I had no expectations about the clamps, but now that you said something, I can’t wait any longer.” Biting down on his lower lip, you pulled him down above you and lifted your butt to allow him to pull your jeans and panties off. 

As he hastily discarded his shirt, you reached behind yourself and unhooked your bra. “Can’t use these,” he said, pointing to the bag with the clamps, “without paying some special attention to these.” He cupped your breasts in his hands and you reveled in the feel of his slightly calloused hands against the soft, suppleness of your skin. With the thumb and forefinger of each hand, he clamped down gently on your nipples, before dipping his head down to lavish them with attention. 

You loved the feel of his tongue against your skin. After so long together, he knew just the right amount of pressure and the correct pace to get them stiffened into hard peaks in a matter of minutes. Reaching over, he pulled the clamps out of the bag and looked at you. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Like really sure?”

As you sucked in your lower lip, you nodded and giggled. He was really worried he was pressuring you, but you felt anything but pressured. You were full of pressure that was begging to be released. A slight gasp escaped you as the first one grabbed onto your taut peak. It was only the slightest bit painful, but the pain was so sweet, you silently begged him to continue. 

Once they were fixed to you, and you moved over Spencer to prepare your own toys for him, the clamps weighed down on you, providing just the slightest pulling sensation on your sensitive peaks. Your mind wandered off for a second thinking about the kinds of clamps that had weights on them…you might have to try those next. 

Spencer swallowed hard as you removed the cuffs from your bag and moved up his body. “Are you sure?” you chuckled.

“I think so,” he said shakily. He claimed he didn’t like the idea of not having control, but you weren’t so sure about that, at least in the bedroom. “Tell me if you want me to take them off.” Leaning down, you tongued his mouth, distracting him from the feel of leather around his wrists. By the time his arms were fixed above his head, his arousal was straining against his pants, so you traveled down his frame and glided the clamps over his skin as you removed his pants. 

“With all this stimulation, there is a distinct possibility I’m going to explode soon,” he laughed slightly. “Just FYI.” You stuck your tongue out and took him in your mouth, lubing him up before placing the cock ring around the base of him and turning it on. “Oh hell.” He squirmed underneath you, so you quickly placed yourself on top of him and slipped him inside you. “Oh god, Y/N.” The strain on his face was real. He was fine, as in not in pain, but he was ready to explode and he wasn’t used to that anymore. He was a very attentive lover, so after many years together he’d gotten used to putting off his own pleasure to concentrate on yours. 

“Oh wow,” you said, pushing down so he was inside you to the hilt. The vibrating piece of the ring was hitting against your clit. The feel of him inside you, the ring on your clit and the clamps on your nipples was almost too much to handle all at once. “Fuck.” The exclamation was strangled and within minutes you were leaning down to take his mouth in yours as you both screamed your release.

The force of his release had his straining against the bed and you immediately released him from his bonds allowing you to clutch at your back. “That was…intense.” His hands were still shaking and there was a sheen of sweat covering you both. 

“I know,” you breathed, falling on top of him. “And we forgot to use the ben wa balls.” He giggled into your hair.

“I think I actually would’ve inwardly combusted had you used them first. You can use them next week when we go out to dinner with the team.”

“Oooooo, kinky. I’m into it,” you laughed. 

He raked his hands down your back and curled you into him. “Apparently, after all these years, we still have a lot to learn about each other.”


End file.
